Toys Don't Cry'
by Rose-de-Noire
Summary: This little story is set years after Toy Story 3, The Toys where in the attic and no child's around to love them... and its even worse!
1. Chapter 1

**TOYS DON'T CRY'**

**Roses small talk:**

Please, be gently with me.

It's my thirst Toy Story story I ever wrote.

And YES for goodness, it _is_ SLASH!

Means: Boy x boy love... maybe I should call it: Toy/Toy love? *g*

**Disclaimer:**

Toy Story belongs to Disney Pixar an I get no money for my impure imagination.

**Pairing:**

Buzz/Woody Woody/Buzz

(what else?)

**Summary:**

This little story is set years after Toy Story 3, The Toys where in the attic and no child's around to love them... and its even worse!

**Rating:**

No clue at the moment

**TOYS DON'T CRY'**

_It was so dark. _

_And it was hell._

_For Gods sake they weren't alone._

Buzz remarked the little shiver at his side and fastened his hold on Woodys slender form, scooted closer to his love.

Woody in return, tightened his grip on Buzz' neck and tried to steady himself, he hated to be so weak.

"Buzz," Woodys voice was harsh, "do you still believe we ever get out of this box?"

Buzz, unhesitatingly answered: "Of course we gonna get out, Cowboy!"

In fact, he was not really sure to _ever_ get out of this damned, way to small, cardboard-box.

They where only toys. Broken toys.

But what else he should have said?

Lovingly Buzz stroked Woodys back in low circles, this time was his turn to offer comfort...

Last time he had had a break down himself and Woody had had to hush him, with gently kisses and even more patience.

The cowboy-dolls pleading voice brought him back to the moment: "Light?" and a soft hand traced over the little red light bulb on his right forearm.

He smiled, reached for the activation-button and whispered in Woodys ear, followed by a little kiss: "Buzz Lightyear, Spaceranger, at your orders, Sheriff Woody!"

He then pressed the button down, switched the "laser" on.

Woodys soft face appeared over him, dimly lit in the red shine and with a certain sadness around his eyes.

"I like to look at you, Spaceranger..." Woody cooed right before he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his Buzz' nose.

_They weren't alone._

_They were together._

_And sometimes there was a little light to spread some hope._

"... Mags, mags, even more mags an an ol' newspaper, where is this bloody stuff for what ya called me over, granny?"

Woody practically jumped at the sound of the female voice coming from outside the box, he and Buzz had slept till now, he was afraid of what seems to come.

"They would us throw away if they find us, Buzz..." panicked Woody and clinged on the space-toy.

"Perhaps this would be better than to be closed away in this stupid box to the eternity, Love?"

"Perhaps... Shush, they comes..." both toys immediately remained still.

They couldn't believe it as the box was lifted up and the female voice cheered: "Granny, I got them..."

A ray of dusty light fell on them as the lid of the box was lifted and an old voice stated: "But they're broken too. You should them throw away..." and they where in the darkness again.

"Woody," Buzz whispered, "if they have lifted the Box..."

"Then the trunk will be lifted too.." Woody cached the sense of Buzz words.

"So, if they let us here we..." the space-toy couldn't finished because the cardboard-box was shook and he hugged himself tightly against Woody, to protect the other toy against the shaking.

Soon there where the sound of a engine and loud music pierced their ears.

Obviously they were in a car, driven to a unknown destiny.

_Together in the dark._

_Driven to the unknown._

_Afraid to get separated._

They tried to open the lid, but it wouldn't move and Woody pointed out that the human who drives the car, must have placed something heavy on top of the box, so they lied back, cuddled up against each other.

"You know I love you Buzz..." Woody started, only to get interrupted by his spaceranger who purred in response: "Love you too, cowboy..."

Woody smiled despite the darkness and continued in earnest, nuzzling his nose against Buzz' cheek: "If we ever get separated, you'll take my hat."

Buzz just nodded and brushed his lips against Woodys. Deep inside him he hoped, he never get the cowboy-dolls hat.

There was an awkward silence when the car comes to a stop.

They could feel the box shook again and then – then the lid opened and a hand gripped Woody and pulled the cowboy out of Buzz enlacement.

"Oh shit, cowboy, ya look like crap..."

Buzz curled himself around Woodys hat.

_Alone in the dark._

_Worlds crashed down._

_Hopes shattered._

**Roses small talk:**

I'll would be pleased to see ya at the next chapter...

Please leave a comment. *gives puppy eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

**Roses small talk:**

Thanks ya so much for the revs I've got!

That's such a gooood feeling.

And I'm cruel, aren't I?

To separate my beloved toys... Shame on me!

May I tell ya a well hidden secret?

I cried myself out by writing the first chapter. I really hated myself to be so cruel...

But, enough of small talk yet...

Lets move on to chapter two!

**II**

_Darkness._

_Alone._

_Hell._

After what seems like an eternity, the lid was removed again and light stung in to Buzz' eyes, he was lifted up by a surprisingly gentle hand and the feminine voice from earlier cursed: "Hell, what the heck did they to ya spaceranger, use ya as a doggy-chew?"

He just pretended to be a lifeless toy.

In fact he felt lifeless without his Woody.

Then a fingertip gently stroked over the remainder of his broken right-wing and the voice muttered: "Luckily the rest of ya is in that damn box..." he then was turned face to face to the women who spoke with him and gently fingers uncurled him from his nearly fetal position.

Two brown brows over green eyes arched in a questioningly manner by discover the hat he held close, and the women spoke teasingly: "I see, ya're not a spaceranger, ya're a space-cowboy, Buzzie!"

Buzz had to admit that the women had, despite her language, a surprisingly soft voice.

"Hm, I could swear ya has sad eyes space-cowboy..."

Buzz' self, already heartbroken, winced in agony.

Sure he had sad eyes, his personally reason to live was gone. Woody was gone, and he couldn't manage to get his toy-smile to his eyes. No chance to it.

_Back in the light._

_Alone._

_With no hope to be happy ever again. _

He felt turned upside down, literally, while he was checked over further and then the green eyed women softly smiled at him as she stated: "An I think I got a guess..." she traced her finger over the thew letters scribbled to his left boot, "...why Buzzie."

The space-toy found himself immediately turned in a upright position with Woodys hat placed over his eyes and then, one second later, as a fingertip lifted the hat accompanied by a purred "Surprise!" he almost forgot over rule number one, because he was shell-shocked.

A wave of pure bliss washed over him.

"Sorry," the woman's fingertip comfortingly stroked his back between his wings, "'shouldn't let ya lone in this damn box, Buzzie..." he was to distracted by the sight before him, to notice that she talked to him as if he was a real being for her, and not just a broken toy, "... that was really brainless of me."

_Light._

_Out of the darkness in to the light._

_Blinding light of hope._

Buzz just drunk in the sight of his Woody.

Woody sitting on the windowsill, all huddled up in a pink washcloth, legs crossed...

Legs crossed?

Buzz winked. He winked once, then twice.

Woody winked back and practically unnoticeable tapped on his newly sewed-on leg.

The space-toy just could star.

He remarked after a good wile that even the cowboy-dolls long missed spurs where back in place.

Buzz couldn't believe it.

His Woody – there was no doubt, because Buzz even knows the least little scratch on his cowboy – was sane and save.

He was switched out off his dizzy state, by a movement in bis back and he realized that they where not alone under toys and he had to pretend to be a still lifeless toy.

"I'm so sorry boys," the women pointed out, "I really shouldn't let ya without each other for so long..." the strange way of her talking to them finally trickled in to Buzz' mind as she continued to explain herself, "... ya where together for almost en eternity..." she lifted him up again, placed him in a sitting position – his head still facing the cowboy-doll – under a desk lamp, "... but ya..." she turned to face Woody, "... was so dusty that I had had no other thought than to give you a good ol' wash."

Buzz tried hard not to laugh at the odd look Woody gives the woman's back. But he has to admit that for an adult this woman was quit weird: Talking with toys like they where alive.

But he already loved her.

Loved her because she had patched his Love up and because right now she explained him, how she get to fix his wing.

"I'm afraid, but there is unfortunately no way I know to fix yar position-light, space-cowboy..." she nudged Woodys hat, still on Buzz' head, with here finger, "... but the rest of ya would be good as new if I finished the makeover! And then," she added, "I never ever again give ya both out of my hands... I dreamed so long of my own Woody and Buzz toys..."

Buzz just had had to look at Woody to believe her.

And finally the smile of his reached his eyes.

_Back in the light._

_Blissfully not alone._

_To infinity and beyond._

**Roses small talk:**

Ya really thought that I will separate them?

I could never ever do that to them!

I love them way to much...

Now, what ya think?

Should I declare this little Toy Story story as finished, or should I go on for one chapter more?

I'm so in love with the pair...


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

**Roses small talk: **

So, here we go!

One chapter more...

An this one is some sort of smexy...

**III**

_Warm light._

_Almost sundown._

_Bright love._

Buzz had locked his eyes with Woodys the howl time wile the woman had worked on him.

To look in tho his cowboys brown eyes was just as wonderful as ever – this means: Before box-time... because in the box... he wouldn't think of it.

"Buzzie," the woman's friendly voice stated, as she turned him around "I hope this will not hurt ya..." he now could see her grab blindly for the tweezers, only an inch out of her reach, "... oh c'mon..." she cursed.

This was the moment when Buzz realized the other toy.

Was this toy there before?

There leaning against a big black painted barbie-horse, he stood and as if rule number one didn't count the other toy moved the tweezers with his booted foot into the woman's reach and blinked at Buzz.

The groping hand finally grabbed the tool and with an absentminded smile the woman muttered: "Thanks..."

The other toy – it seems to be a sort of pirate, because he wore a black shirt with a skull-print, a long black cape with skull-clips and an eye-patch – just saluted and then remained still again.

_Pale moonlight._

_Silvery star-shine._

_A new home._

The woman had left with the other toys, the pirate and the horse, and the words: "Good night boys! For tonight we leave ya 'lone..." she had kissed both of them on to the head then she left the room, closing the door behind her.

They where alone now, seated side by side on the windowsill, Buzz still porting Woodys cowboy hat and wings spread – the right one had to dry, the woman said so.

They waited a good minute to be sure that no one comes back again, then Buzz shifted in a kneeling position between Woodys legs, placed the hat back on his cowboys head and whispered softly: "I'd thought I had lost you, Woody..."

The cowboy-doll placed his hand on Buzz' cheek and just cooed: "Love you Buzz Lightyear."

Buzz in response thrown his arms around Woodys waist and nuzzled his nose in to the fabric of his chest, he then took a deep breath.

"Hmm," Buzz sighted in delight, "you smell peachy..."

Woody chuckled back: "Actually, I _feel_ peachy..." and he hugged his spaceranger closer.

There where some silent moments between them as they just enjoyed to hold each other so close.

Buzz then gasped as curious fingertips traced the practically invisible fracture-line on his right-wing and he tugged at the fabric on Woodys back.

"Rather sensitive there, Spaceranger, huh?"

The whispered words sent shivers down Buzz' neck and in return he traced his fingertips along the new stitching at Woodys leg.

The cowboy-doll let out a strangled breath and tilted his head back and now Buzz purred: "Rather sensitive too, Cowboy..." and he nibbled at Woodys now exposed throat.

Woody uttered a little moan, smiled and leaned in to kiss his favorite space-toy.

It was a deep, breathtaking kiss who Buzz responded with all his love for Woody.

As the kiss broke, Woody leaned further against his lover and tilted his head to place a soft trail of butterfly-kisses on Buzz' wing – more precisely, on the fracture-line.

Buzz shuddered and then whimpered as Woodys next touch wasn't a kiss, but a soft, wet lick along the fracture-line.

"Woody..." Buzz tugged his cowboy closer, on his knees, rubbed gently over the new stitching on the leg and was pleased to hear and feel a soft moan.

"Buzz..." murmured Woody against the wing only to make his space-toy shudder with desire and longing.

Gently fingers fondled at a certain cowboy-dolls string pull and Woody clutched his right hand on to Buzz left wing, let out a startled wince and nipped at the right wing.

His fingers digging in both of Buzz' wings Woody threw his head back as his spaceranger scratched at the stitching on his leg and at the same time tore his ring pull back.

Woody shouting one of his catchphrases along with his name, fingers drilled in to his most sensitive parts made Buzz immediately follow him into the blur of oblivion.

_Golden morning sun._

_Awakening life._

_Tender love._

They where deep asleep, entangled in each others arms, legs, bodies, covered with the pink washcloth and they both smiled in their sleep.

"They're so cuuuute, Harlock..." the woman's voice whispered soundless against a little vinyl-ear.

The so named toy – the pirate-toy, more precisely space-pirate-toy – nodded and smiled silently: "I'm happy too, you have finally found and got them here! The others would be overjoyed..."

"Especially yar honey..."

There was a little laugh which startled Buzz, he immediately was awake and opened his eyes only to find himself and Woody almost tied together, so tight was their embrace; he just couldn't resist and placed a soft kiss on his cowboys nose.

He almost jumped as two friendly green eyes accompanied by bright smile appeared over him and his love.

"Morning boys!" the woman giggled and then went on: "Ya had a good night too?"

Buzz was frozen in place, the expression of pure shock on his face as he paled.

Did she saw them? Did the woman saw that he kissed Woody? That he moved?

Of course she _did._

No way, she couldn't saw it.

"Na, don't sweat it..."

She then lifted her hand, the pirate sitting in here palm, smiled broadly at Buzz: "Welcome to Toy-Heaven, Guys, I'm Harlock and this..." he pointed at the woman, "... is Cat. And, we got a surprise for you!"

Woody, meanwhile also awake smiled a little confused up to both of them and stated: "Morning everyone!" then he leaned comfortably against Buzz' shoulder.

"How yar wing does, space-cowboy?" Cat asked with a gently smile and then added: "Ya two would come over there? Normally I didn't let sleep someone in my office..." and she walked away, the pirate-toy sitting on her shoulder now, past the door at the other end of the room.

Woody and Buzz exchanged a look then shrugged, lifted and followed them to the door.

Once arrived Woody took a hold on Buzz' hand and placed a quick kiss on his space-toys lips, murmured softly "Love you!" and then they entered the next room.

They both where thunderstruck at the sight before them, not the room caught there eyes, but the toys.

Then there was a neigh and they found themselves tackled to ground by Bullseye. No doubt _hers _Bullseye!

Then there was a high shriek and a well known voice cheered overjoyed: "Cat, you found them! You really found them! Really, really..."

Harlocks voice interfered, with a laugh: "Honey, we all get deaf if you continue to..." he was cut off because Jessie gave him a quick peck on the lips before she runs off to give Bullseye some company as she hugged both new arrivals.

"Ya see Harlock," Cat stated, as she looked at the four friends on the floor, "some times wonders happens and ya'll find what ya get looking for on granny's attic..."

"You found me there too!"

"Yep captain, ya an' Jess. An _she_ told me to get a look for this two..."

_Light._

_Love and friendship._

_Family and – wonders? _

**Roses small talk:**

I really believe in wonders!

I know they'd happens from time to time.

Ah, by the way:

Leave a comment?

Pretty please with marshmallows?


End file.
